The Red Witch and the Men that Sold the World
by Makilome
Summary: Klaus/Willow/Elijah- The night that Elijah takes Nikolaus to join him at the place that housed his new obsession, he gazes upon the face of the Red Witch. The deal that they cut that night will change everything; and Willow will find that she now has the full attention and growing affections of two very different men. Men for whom she begins to live for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Witch and the Men that Sold the World**

**Two years after the war against the First word had traveled through the underground channels of the witch who had both tried to destroy the world and had also saved it from horrors that not even Klaus would ever think to unleash. After all, his goal was to rule the world, not watch it burn! And it seems fortune has shined down on him again, when Elijah drags him off to see his new obsession. And there, on stage, with a voice with far more soul than anyone her age should be able to put into a song, was the very witch who's aquaintance he had been wishing to seek! Singing a song it seems directly to him. Now if only Elijah would back off, he and the Red Witch could do what they had been born to do.**

**Chapter One: **The Man that Sold the World

**We passed upon a stair**

**We spoke of was and when**

**Although I wasn't there**

**He said I was his friend**

**Which came as a surprise**

**I spoke into his eyes**

**I thought you died alone**

**A long, long time ago**

**Oh no, not me**

**We never lost control**

**You're face to face**

**with the Man that Sold the World**

**I laughed and shook his hand**

**And made my way back home**

**I searched for form and land**

**For years and years I roamed**

**I gazed a gazeless stare**

**We walked a million hills**

**I must have died alone**

**A long, long time ago**

**Who knows, not me**

**We never lost control**

**Your face, to face**

**with the Man that sold the world**

**-The Man that Sold the War, written by David Bowie, as preformed by Nirvana**

**Klaus' POV**

To say that he was amused by his usually put together and proper elder brother's obsession was putting it very mildly! He insisted for quite some time on ending his nights alone, at a bar that not even Bekah knew of. He got down right hostile if he was forced to leave, no matter how delicate a situation was since they began their personal Game of Thrones in New Orleans, even a few minutes later than his schedule. Tonight was the first night that instead of insisting to be alone, he had nearly physically dragged the Hybrid to the place. Due to the fact of amusement he let the slight pass, far to interested in what or who had got his brother so flustered and wanting to shake the hand and congradulate him/or her on a job well done! Inspite of waiting for news from the Hybrids sent to the crater that once was Sunnydale to learn any information on the powerful Red Witch that made the entire underground quake with fear in a way that only he was able to match, he wanted to see this, it was going to be a rare treat. It put him in a cheerful, charitable mood. That and the news that the last Bennet had been recovered, and brought Kol back from the viel with her. Finally the elder Salvatore had done something right! And as for Kol and Bonnie, he saw that coming a LONG time ago!

After all, if Bonnie Bennet didn't try to kill you at least once, you were underneath her notice. And she wasn't the nieve push over that every one could walk on anymore. His brother saw damn sure to that! He put the fear of God into the Salvatore brothers when they put on the pressure for her to put her life on the line, again, for the useless dopplegagger and she had refused outright. It wouldn't be long before they joined they're dysfuctional family in the Big Easy. Yet, this Red Witch, she had reached heights of power that no Bennett witch had ever been able to reach, not even Bonnie. She had, as he had after his curse had finally been put to an end, Ascended beyond the realm of meer mortals. It had been far to long since he had been in the presence of a true equal. They walked through the doors of one of the many famous dive bars, one that had so many names that it didn't even bother with a sign anymore. It was all dark but for the red and blue flickering lights up on the stage, which meant nothing to someone like him and Elijah, who made their way through the gloom with an ease that many a man would envy. It was quite clear that he wasn't in a talkative mood, which made Klaus that much more jovial and speak even more. It was strangely quiet, though crowded far more than he would of thought such a place would be, and he could sense strong fear in the room from different corners. This was interesting!

"This is a little bit of a darker crowd than your tastes, insn't it, brother? I wonder what it is that charms you so about it. Could it be you have a thing for the songbird coming on?" he goaded, enjoying the death glare that would make anyone one else piss their pants with fear. "I didn't ask you along to be mocked. I have my reasons why I finally decided to break my solitude and bring you along. Those reasons should be clear enough, when the curtains go up. Now can you do me the favor of sparing me of your banter and leave me in peace for this one time in your life?" Elijah bit off. And then, the air changed. Everything changed! He felt her before he saw her, or even realize her presence through his enhanced senses! He groaned, the rush of power, raw, untamed, uncontrolable power wrapping around him, embracing him almost like an old friend. And Elijah, caught as he was by his own reaction, shot him a devilish smirk. "What game are you playing at?" he demanded. But as though he were channeling their younger brother, he looked at Klaus with a strange fire in his eyes, excitement like he hadn't seen in nearly a thousand years while he put one finger to his lips, shushing him and pointing him to the stage. The first time her scent hit him, it was the most incredible scent he had ever known! If power had a smell, it would smell like her. Vanilla, with dark undertones of blackberry, a hint of smoke, fresh rain, and blood.

He saw his brother inhale rather deeply, smiling to himself before whispering "and my fair Willow comes." and something about how he said it put Klaus on alert. Suddenly there was alot more to this then he had first imagined! "I know that name, I've heard it before. Just what is it that you come here for again, Elijah!" he bit out. "You have eyes, just as good as mine. Why don't you look, take in our songbird, and tell me yourself?" he said before tuning him out completely and putting all his focus on the woman coming onto the stage. There was a hunger in his eyes that was undisguised lust, lust for what, Klaus couldn't have said. But there was only one other that had produced such feelings in his stoic brother and nothing was more scary than when the gentleman of their family lost control. He pushed all of these thoughts from his mind, copying his brother and putting all his focus on the petite form slowly making her way forward with two others for backup. As she got closer the feeling and smell inhanced, and to say he was impressed and intriuged was an understatement! There was electricity in the air, and that heavy feeling of fate was setting on him. Something was going to happen here. He barely had time to grab his drink before Elijah grabbed his arm and began to make his way up to the front of the stage, many people slowly backing off, making Klaus smirk. So he had let go more than once in here and people knew better than to get in his brother's way. Interesting! And then, over the loud speaker the owner began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, straight from the shores of California, tonight we treat you to the sweet, soulful sounds of Lady Red and the Willows!" and the curtain slowly pulled up to reveal a petite, fragile looking red head that would have been taken for an innocent but her eyes, oh lords those eyes! There was fire, there was madness, pain beyond all comprehending. Rage that could bring the world down to it's knees, love that left you breathless, Heaven and Hell. All that he read in those startling emerald eyes. Skimming the crowd, a slow smile crept on her face when she spotted Elijah, giving him a slight nod that he returned. A soft voice, a sound that angels would weep to hear and devils would envy wrapped itself around them as her eyes pinpointed him and Elijah and it was then he understood. It had not been Elijah's decision to bring him here, Lady Red and told him to. She knew something of who they were, and yet there was not an ounce of fear. Not even a little bit. It intoxicated his brother, while it simply made Klaus far more curious. "She's a witch." he said to Elijah. "Just getting that, are you?" he said with a smirk. Something about this was to mocking, to knowing. "Who is she, who is she really? And don't tell me you don't know! You are chummy enough to have spoken with her and to bring me at her request." the threat was apparent in his voice. "She's THE witch, Nikolaus. And she would speak with us alone, after. But she wanted my honest opinion on something and knows and understands, truly understands what it means to be in love with jazz. I told her I would give her listen again and tell her what I thought." he said.

And like that, Klaus knew that beautiful, powerful creature had his brother wrapped around her pinky finger! And for once, Klaus was impressed with his brother's choice! It was the smart choice, one built on mutual power, a kinship of equals instead of the always depressing damsel in distress. But he wondered if she knew the effect that she had, on the more powerful beings of the world. But then again, all but they had shied away from her it seemed. There were more than just a few supernaturals in the room with them. "Well, it's lovely to see you all. It has been a beautiful spring, my first here in the Big Easy, and I never wish to leave. This place has brought me into my own, and I wanted to share my love of this wonderful city and remember where I came from, and salute also the bygone era of the Blues. Tonight, raise your glasses and sing with me, while we celebrate Beltane together!" she brought out a beautiful accustic guitar and started with one of his personal favorites, in honor of the love of his musical life, Billie Holiday with Lady Sings the Blues. And the emotion that came pouring out of her and onto the crowd infected him, went down into his very bones in a very intimate way, as though it was she and he alone and she played only to him! He had never come across someone who's voice was as endearlingly strong and yet broken in YEARS! He began to forget everything else but her, singing out secrets through every single song after that. Sometimes he could see and smell the tears that never fell.

And when she began to sing the song written by Charlie Chaplin, Smile, images began slipping out of her. Images so heart breaking that even he, the sociopathic Hybrid felt compassion, and rage at those that had brought such horrible things on her. Slowly, he began to intake all of the small details, hints to the idenity of the Red Goddess that sang her heart out to them. Her specific accent, the unqiue and overwhelming signature of the magick that surrounded her like a cacoon, the menace he could feel lying beneath it all, begging to be released, to be set free to take the world. He breathed it all in like air. And as an hour passed by and slowly he began his second bottle of Scotch shared between he and his rapt brother who silently passed the bottle back and forth between them the clues started to add up! It was the names that came passing through her lips, dedications to the dead and that undisguised anguish that clicked everything into place, and suddenly, this night became the most important of his entire life! What everything he had done had been moving towards! On that stage was someone whom he understood intimately! He understood her more than anyone else ever could, including those so called friends that reminded him all to closely of those that used and abused another powerful witch. He understood her better than she understood herself, the longings, dark desires, to want to test the limits of her incredible power, the perfect blend of Heaven and Hell in a lovely petite package with long crimson hair.

The whole time her eyes kept straying back to him and Elijah. No human would have been able to spot them in that crowd of bodies, moving around the stage as they did. But she is the one that transcended past her mortal shell and was still getting comfortable in her power. Which made his opportunity that much more precious! He had no issue with being generous to someone like her, offering to her that which all the rest of the world took away. The opportunity that she could only be able to snatch while at his side. To reach for the stars, to let her power spread out across the land. To be free of the chains that had been set upon her by those that feared her power. He smirked, they should fear her. They should shudder in her presence, fear to speak her name! For if she agreed, he would make sure that they broke every single chain those so called good people had cast upon her and reclaim the city, and then from there, the world was their personal play ground! And she would also have a star pupil to tutor in controling the dark side of her magick in Bonnie. That would make Kol her everlasting friend! He wondered if Bonnie knew that it would be he that turned her, so that as a Hybrid she could keep the magick flowing in her veins. Kol had asked it of him, he wanted her removed from Elena forever! And now he could understand why, watching what such devotion to such unworthy and weak humans could do to a powerful witch! Soon, when she was ready, revenge for all her pain was in order!

He saw the pain in Elijah as the images spilled on to him, and the murderous rage underneath. He could see how the gentleman would fixate on someone like her, so lovely, so darkly powerful and utterly vulnerable at the same time. He could paint her a thousand times, the Fallen Angel cast down for love. Though not the same in effect, Klaus could not deny that her presence effected him like no other, not even the mother of his child ever had! Hayley knew her place, understood that he would never be in love with her like he had been with Caroline. But he would see to it that she had respect and people would learn to fear her. Her and his son, whom he named after one of his old favorite books and it's author, Dorian Oscar. He just couldn't make himself care for anyone like that after Caroline, nor could he before her. But his songbird upon the stage was different, he could feel it in his bones! She could read every secret he ever had, should she wish, and unlike everyone he's ever known, she wouldn't run away, and she wouldn't be afraid. Then the last song, the one his brother had been waiting on began. And it was like hearing it for the first time, as though it had been written and was being sung directly to him, and the two powerful beings connected together in unwavering gazes, her eyes filled with a long lost sense of wonder and his filled with excitement and new vigor running through his veins! Elijah shot him a smirk, taking the last swig of the second bottle before leaving to get other drinks and set up a table for them to speak after everyone else left.

To say he was delightfully shocked when she sung such a song to him, not even disguising the fact that her mind was not on the rest of her audience who had begun to shuffle out, who couldn't handle the pressure her magick unintentionally caused or the darker emotions she provoked out of them. Her other band members she had sent off and it was just her and the guitar while roadies came in to take out the rest of the instruments. He found himself mouthing the lyrics with her and together they carried the song The Man that Sold the World. He shot one look at Elijah, who's eyes kept straying back to the stage, a look of emense pleasure taking over and his eyes darkening in longing that made him smirk to himself. She finished with a flourish, getting up and reaching, taking his hand and confirming what he already knew now. He had no more need to waste resources to find the Red Witch. She was right in the Big Easy. Seperated most likely permenately from her friends, cast aside after she was no longer useful as they feared what she could now be capeable of. That suited him, though for the first time in more years than he cared to think about he felt absolute hatred and rage for those that had done such a thing, after everything she had done and had sacraficed for them. It was a damn good thing Bonnie realized what it was that she felt for his brother while they were on the otherside, otherwise another witch who deserved only the best would suffer the same pain!

But it was going to be ok, with or without permission, he would make sure that those friends learn that they are not untouchable and that he would make sure that they understood exactly what it felt like to be treated like they had treated her! She reached out into the crowd and looking side to side grabbed her hand, eyes gazing into hers. Startling azure on fiery emerald orbs and with his strength he held her there, his gaze gaining rapt attention, his intent read sure as day, and he kissed her hand before letting go and giving her a knowing smirk that she returned with a lopsided, interested grin. There was a spark there, a spark that had been missing likely for far to long! Hers was a beast that never knew freedom, and he was the one there offering her the keys, keys to the world! The beginning of a game that only the two of them could play. He felt more alive than he had in a millenia! He gave her a nod before dissapearing into the crowd, seeking after Elijah after compelling many to leave quietly and give them some peace. And they all left rather quickly, the three of them being more than the humans could take in the same space. He took his time, waiting to see her return after changing from the back changing room before walking slowly and making it to their table but a few seconds before she did. She wore a bright smile when she saw Elijah. "You came through!" she said rather excitedly before blushing a charming color shooting a quick glance in Klaus' direction.

"As much as I would like to keep you to myself, I am a man of my word, my Lady. I am rather interested myself in what the Watchers know of us. We are not the more common breed of vampire that you are used to. I didn't even know we were known by the Order till you graciously excepted my first invitation." he said, getting up and taking her hand, doing as Klaus did earlier with his eyes never leaving her face, taking in every small change. "How could I NOT?! You guys are the first of your kind! I've only met one other immortal that could boast of your age and he did not roll with the times. You are living history, you saw it happen, watched the French Revolution unfold, the end of the Czars, had spoken to Lorenzo Medici, and the PAINTINGS! I confess it was the paintings that had me interested in meeting your brother here! They are so primal, full of passion, you can feel the emotions pouring off the canvas and suddenly you are there and in another world and madness is no longer anything to fear. And then there is your poetry, and the portrait of Rebekah by Rembrandt!" She spoke fast, her excitement began infecting him and he felt flattered at how she was effected by his work, and amused that some of it had been collecting dust within the archives of an Order as old as time itself! Oh to have access to those archives! And with her, he just might! It would only take one mention of looking upon some of his own work again….

His brother smiled brightly at her. "I am glad we meet with such approval, knowing what you know and who and what we are. You are litterally the only person that has been in our presence with such knowledge and yet can approach with no fear in your heart. I can't remember the last time I had such a pleasure be thrust upon me. But I can't help but think that seeing me, there isn't a bit more to this than meeting the Originals." it was tactful and polite, but a pointed question. She shrugged, looking at Klaus next. "What can I say, I was never a good liar. Is it so wrong to seek out those like me after all I've been through? How could I go back after everything that I have done? I have wrought my own pain, because I can't find control. Do you know how hard it is to reign in the beast when it screams beneath my veins with all the power of hell? That I feel locked in a cage, to be poked and prodded at by the innocent millions who have no idea of what others have done so that they can continue in their ignorent bliss? I have been stuck in my gilded cage of Hell with no one to turn to and then suddenly, one night, I see you, and you looked so moved, I had never effected anyone like that before. And when I learned who you were, I knew you might regect me, but I had to try and seek out help from those who have known witches with dark power. I wouldn't be the first you ever helped, but only now we'll be on equal footing and I know this time all that I stand to loose and what I'm getting myself into. You could help me find control, and through me learn things you couldn't ever dream about, as well as my magickal help and aid in taking the city back from Marcel.

I DO NOT like that guy! He has let the supernaturals of this city go unchecked, and he treats his witches like slaves! It would be a pleasure to at least give some aid to someone that understands and respects a witch's power. I wish to make a life here, to no longer be in fear every time I cast a spell of loosing control and letting Hell take me over entirely. I want to be free from the judgement, the constant second guessing, the long looks of suspision when they think I'm not looking! I don't come to you empty handed. You know who I am, and you especially, Nikolaus, know what and who I have it in me to be. I am asking for your help to reach that potential. I offer you something of high value in return. Do you hate me for that?" her voice sounded broken and her eyes were on the white table cloth. Feeling that unusual compassion flood through him, he shot Elijah a glance, who's hand already reached over and gently began to stroke her hair. "I could never hate you. And you have done nothing wrong. In fact, my brother has been looking for you since we heard about the War. We need to know when the stakes are so high, and to understand what needs to be done. We also have our own magickal needs, as creatures like us always do. I can't speak for Klaus, but I'll do anything in my power to help you." Klaus smirked. Elijah was infatuated, he would do whatever Willow Rosenberg asked him. Klaus reached his hand across the table and took hers.

She looked up and their gazes locked, and he knew he would never get used to that utter beauty of her eyes, the true windows of her soul. He would never tire of looking upon them. "I know what it is to be locked in a cage not of your own making by those afraid of power, Songbird. Gladly will I help you and make a mutally exceptable agreement. This is quite a gift, I didn't wish to have to take your services using tatics like before. I wish to set you free, and let you soar above those that drug you down in their self righteousness before running away in fear. Give us your services and bond yourself to us in blood and I will set you free and you shall not know want again. And you will have a star pupil for yourself, in a short time. A Bennett witch quickly coming into her own, like you she has just begun to cast off the chains others cast upon her. And realize that this city is but only a beginning. From here we can go anywhere you wish. But you must know that once the bond is complete, it is for life. You will be one of us, and you will not be able to go back to the world you knew. Your time of fighting Appocolypses is over. I shall not let that Order of old fools continue to use and abuse what is mine in such a manner as they see fit. Your time with the Slayers is also over. Your past must remain exactly that, for I will not have them meddling in my affairs." he said truthfully, wondering why he bothered to reveal that instead of trapping her. Something about her made him want everything out on the table.

A slow bitter laugh erupted from his lips followed by a heartbreaking smile. "I know, Nikolaus, I knew that before I dared to ask. I don't belong to their world anymore. I am tired, I am so very tired. I have spent my life fighting things that fill a thousand fairy tale horrors. I have always been overlooked, trodden upon, and used whether it be for my intelligence, my hacking, or my power and I've never had a chance to live, truly just live! Surely there is nothing wrong with wanting to live! To let go and just be and not have the weight of the world always on my shoulders." She turned to meet Elijah's intent face, blushing again when she saw how close they were. "No, it's not. But agree to do this, and we promise it won't all be just work." he said. But it was Klaus who sold the deal, gripping her hand a little tighter to catch her attention, a little gasp that he only caught by being who and what he was being enjoyed by him. "Do this and I will have the world at your feet, Songbird. You will have everything you didn't have before. A life, friends, a family, and you will come under our protection. So what do you say, shall we seal the deal?" he couldn't help himself from throwing the innuendo, and the unguarded smile and true laughter showed him that he made a good move.

"Only if you get some of your pets to move my stuff. Lots and lots and LOTS of books, and if I want to live the life of luxury, I want the joy of commanding lackies to pick up my stuff and do my work for me." she said with a humoress grin that sent him into laughter right along with her and had Elijah wearing an relieved and amused smile. "Done! As I am not a patient man, I ask you give me your address and trust to my sister's decorating genious and before tomorrow while you sleep we will set up everything, that way all you need your energy for is the bonding ritual." Elijah answered. She smiled at them both, laughing at herself. "After everything I have done, I join the Originals in the quest of world dominance and trusting vampires to not kill a threat in her sleep while they move her things. And yet, I trust that you are men of your word. I haven't felt this secure, this free in a very long time gentlemen. I won't forget this kindness." he could tell that she meant every word. And Klaus knew that nothings was more valuable that a witch willingly at your side with true loyalty to you. And he knew of none on par with her power. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but Elijah had done the impossible, and he owed his elder brother for this, BIG TIME! Just like he now owed Bonnie and already had Hybrids looking after her and reporting on every annoyance the Salvatores brought with them, pleading every time Kol looked elsewhere for ten seconds.

Willow wrote her address and passed it to him, and he sent a message to his most trusted Hybrids. Those that would be careful with the items they brought. There would be priceless magickal artifacts with her that he would kill several of his own for if they dared to allow any damage to come to! He ordered Champagne and the three of them toasted to the new world to come.


	2. Smile

**Chapter Two: **Smile

**A sad Willow watches as old photos and her things get packed up till she can't stay up anymore. But when a uninvited party crasher makes it on to her flat, two Originals just may have the fear of the Goddess put into them!**

**Smile though your heart is aching**

**Smile even though it's breaking**

**When there are clouds, in the sky, you'll get by**

**If you smile through your fear and sorrow**

**Smile and maybe tomorrow**

**You'll see the sun shining through for you**

**Willow's POV**

It was quite the interesting conversation that took place, at the Nameless. It went so smoothly, it was like the times when things had been orchestrated. But she had the feeling that Nikolaus got what he wanted, always had and most likely always would. He had a beautiful spark about him, incredible nerve, daring. The rule breaker, the defier, the man that shook his fist at the gods and demanded respect and somehow managed to get it! He would have been considered a Big Bad, in Sunnydale. Angelus in his prime was no match for what she knew the Hybrid had done, and had it in him to do. The darkside could only lie dormant for so long, it was something she knew all to well. But he wasn't heartless, there was something achingly human about him, it was in the rage that lied so close to the surface, in the way that he loved this city they were in. Corrupted he may be, but there was a soul inside that man. And it wasn't as hidden as he likely wanted it to be. But then again, she had alot of practice since Spike and Angel and spotting those that worked the hardest to keep or be rid of their humanity. The Originals hid their's well, but not well enough. Their nostalgia for the town kept them from knowing that she had tabs on them from the moment she spotted and felt their power. She had Giles hit the books for her, one of the only survivors of Sunnydale.

She didn't want to remember! She didn't want to remember the War. Loosing their girls one by one, till finally her friend, her sister, fell before the Enemy, and it had been up to her to end things. She had felt Buffy's death and she knew, knew deep in her soul that this time there was not going to be any coming back! The pain had been so overwhelming that she had to get away. She couldn't do it anymore. She just couldn't and she wouldn't be apart of sending more like Buffy to their deaths into a supernatural world far to large, varied, and fatal then they could ever possibly understand. She felt them before they even came to the surface, the full bodied sobs. She would never forget their last party before they knew it was time. The look on Buffy's face, like she knew that she wouldn't be coming out. Like that had been the reason she brought Faith back in and gradually let the rogue Slayer regain trust. The pain of not seeing her on that last bus out of Sunnydale was unlike anything she ever felt, and would ever feel. How she had wanted to rage, to storm the world, to march upon the PTB and demand a Reckoning after everything they had taken from all of them! Anymore she only kept close ties to Giles. Her Xander shaped friend hadn't been heard from since Africa, which worried her deeply and yet for some reason, even at her level of power she couldn't seem to be able to find the man! She felt like she had failed them all! Like activating the Potentials should have been enough! And then dorment feelings began to surface.

A resentment for how the Slayers had been used, how they all had been used, nothing more than expendable pawns, tools to be used and replaced when something happened. All those young girls with their lives utterly gone. The Greater Good demanded to high of a price. It was then that she began to dream of New Orleans. It was the setting of one of her favorite series, the Mayfair Witches. If she and Buffy could be morphed into a single person, it would probably be Mona Mayfair! She decided to take a chance, do something utterly reckless and more than a little selfish for the first time in her life. She used what money she had, her own genious, and a little guts and once a decent sized nest egg had been created, she left the Cleaveland Hellmouth without looking back! She trusted Faith now to take care of the girls. Teach them to be tough, to not sugar coat things, to tell them the truth. It was just how the darker Slayer was made. And for once, she didn't find cruelty, but a kindness in that. It gave them all a good sense of what the stakes are. The guilt still remained, but it dissapeared more and more by the day. She just couldn't watch more walk the path of her best friend, not again. It would be to much and when it got to be to much, she would loose all control and she didn't want to think about what she would do should that happen. This was as good for the rest of the planet as it was for her. And now that she made her Alliance, she would have tools at her disposal she never had before. Be surrounded with people who understood what she was dealing with and even the consequences better than she did.

She was also with the only family of creatures that could possibly, with a little luck on their side, take her down if she got out of control again. THey were to become her in home back up plan! Not that they knew that quite yet. Like Nikolaus, she laid all her cards on the table, but some things she kept back because they were not nesscery for the deal and would only be important should something go suddenly VERY wrong. They could handle themselves far better than anyone else against what she could throw at them when the Darkness took over and she became Darth Rosenberg again. It was a term of endearment now, but she knew just how afraid she had made her friends. She knew how badly it hurt Xander to see her that way. He never could see her in quite the same light again. He still loved her, they were family and always would be. But it could never be the same. And he didn't even know how deep the forces of Hell had it's claws into her. But the Hybrid, with that penetrating stare, he could see it, could look past the innocent face and into the eyes of a monster far darker than even he himself! But he wasn't afraid, intrigued as he was by it all. He was profoundly curious, wanted to know every little thing about how she became what she was now, something that didn't have a label or a name. She wasn't quite sure what she was exactly anymore. She was a house devided against itself and she needed the Originals to help her sew herself back together and keep the dark and the light power running through her veins from driving her completely insane. Because next time she lost it, there was going to be no second chances!

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying**

**You'll find that life is still worth while**

**If you just smile**

She remembered what it felt like, the first time she saw him. It had been rather random. She had took up playing the Nameless, and outlet for all of her pain. She had been singing Summertime, a song she had strong sentiment for, in a ironic way. She had poured all of her pain and bitterness into it, and he, heads and shoulders above the rest, who had been so reserved when he first entered slowly made his way up closer towards her, like he was in a trance! She would have thought so, if not for how his mouth moved, to the lyrics of the song and there was pain, a thousand years and then some of it! He looked so weary, broken, old. Someone who lived far past when they should have. And it had been so long since she could relate to another on such a level since they had lost Buffy and Xander gave his services to the Watchers. She responded to it, even before she herself realized she had. But he did, the vampires ALWAYS do! And then she got a clear look at his face, and a piece of art and the information flooded her brain. She still was the Living Encylopedia after all! She only but acknowledged the information silently when they locked contact. A gaze more penetrating than even the First managed. And inspite of knowing just who and what she was, she felt chills go down her spine and the first shock of true excitement in a very long time! And it was he who organized the first meeting, that very night. She had been rather shocked. She had heard rumors of the war waiting to break out of New Orleans but she tried to keep her nose clean, but with Marcel's dogs constantly bothering her, it was harder and harder all the time to keep who she really was a secret. And Elijah guessed it almost immediately!

He had explained later that her power, it had something of a scent of it's own. This unending slightest hint of smoke, the smallest of indications of what really raged beneath her skin. And there was a gift that he possessed, one of which his siblings knew nothing about. Something that was supposed to belong to witches. The ability to see the aura of another with the naked eye. He had told her she contained to much power within her frame to be human. For if she were still human, all that power now stored within her would be tearing her apart. She had told him at the time that she wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't doing exactly that and he just gave her a rather irritating, knowing smirk. "Physically, Lady. It would be a lot more physical than emotional." he had said. All knowing immortal bastards! She couldn't even whisper that under her breath without him hearing and laughing like he hadn't laughed probably in more years then she possibly cared to contimplate. And once the nerd in her took over, it was pretty much a sealed fate. She had a feeling that once something caught the elder Mikaelson's eye he simply just didn't let that go very easily. Though she knew she could give them all a run for the money if she had to, but why would she? This was exactly what she had come for, a different life, a second chance at being able to simply just be. After everything she had done and everything she had been through, didn't she deserve that? To mourn Tara and Buffy properly, to pick up the pieces of a life irreversibly changed from the moment Jessie died, that was what she wanted. But Fate obviously had other ideas. And honestly, she wanted to see the face of some of those Watchers when they heard about her new friends!

It would be a very sweet moment! She would make sure Nikolaus was there. He had to share that with her, the commentary would provide her with unending entertainment! "Take that PTB!" she said in her room while flipping the bird at her apartment cieling. "You know, I've heard talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity." said a voice. She didn't even flinch anymore. She was used to vampires who didn't know the meaning of privacy, personal space, or knocking. Besides, she already did a spell, unknown to the Mikaelson brothers, that let those vamps connected to them to not need invitation, just in case something really bad began to go down. She was rather sure the surprise would please them. Besides, seeing the stoic Elijah shocked would be quite the highlight. She was beginning to think that Faith had rubbed off on her more than she had thought if she liked making that boy squirm a little. Considering the man was gorgeous and one of her first temptations to go back to Boys Town, she thought it only fair to return the favor and fluster the man, in public, as much as humanly possible. She never used to be that way, being very shy. But after the War of the First, there were things in her personality that began to change. She became bolder, a bit more fiery, a little cocky, more confident in herself. After all, she had made doing the impossible one of her special talents, anyone after a while would start to feel a little cocky. At her outburst the lackey Hybrid raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged her shoulders. They were just going to have to get used to her quirkiness. "Yes, well, um, hello! I'm Willow, this is my stuff." she said, gesturing around the room.

In a tone that broached for no argument she said "I think that you can get it from here. I'm exhausted, I need to be able to get some sleep if I want enough energy for the blood bond tomorrow. And tell your boss that if he calls me while I'm sleeping I'll turn him into a newt!" somehow the thought of provoking Nikolaus also highly amused her. Being in the room with him had made her feel normal, feel human again for the first time in a very long time. There was something to be said about being in the presence of an equal and she was pretty sure that he was also rather pleased with their little arrangement. As for his little threat about rejoining the Scoobies, he had nothing to fear. THe Scoobies died with Buffy. And it wasn't like Xander, even now, would be any match for him and she would keep him in the dark as long as she could about this to keep him protected. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Hybrid bent on world domination bearing down upon him. She had no doubt just how scary Nikolaus could be, when he wanted. But she wouldn't mind a few sparing sessions, a chance to test those powers out, on either side. Neither one of them met a being yet that they could max out their abilities on in a sparring match. It would be another way to feel human again, at least for a little while. The thought made her smile as the sound of furniture moving caught her attention. Deciding that she would supervise as long as she could, as they were moving some highly valuable magickal things that could take down the entirety of the French Quarter if they weren't careful. And somehow she didn't associate the word careful and their sire in the same breath.

So she huffed a sigh, tired as she was and sat at the edge of the bed, keeping her ears peeled for any near collapses she needed to prevent. To her shock, they were rather efficent, so she wondered what threats they were under should they actually break anything. A old familiar feeling, the same she had known once when Angelus had her by the throat, that old chill went down her spine and she smiled grimly. The desperate and the power hungry made strange bedfellows. And she really needed to STOP thinking about those men and beds! No one was even in the room while she felt her blood warm and a blush covered her face. She ran a hand through her hair and laughed at herself silently. This was already getting rather interesting! Both Mikaelson brothers provoked quite the reactions out of her! And they didn't even have to try that hard, or even be there for that matter. She had almost forgotten the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. She wasn't going into this agreement blind. She knew all to well the consequences of letting her guard down around them, even for a second. A second was all it ever took. She had that drilled into her head young! As powerful as she was, Nikolaus was not spoken about in hushed whispers and scared tones the world over for no reason! As for Elijah, no one would even dare speak anything about him at all, and that was a rather sobering thought!

**Marcel's POV**

As if he didn't have enough on his hands! He had suspected something of the red haired woman who played the Nameless before. She carried this aura, this scent. His followers spoke of the heaviness of any room she walked in. How she seemed to just radiate power, had so much of it that it was leaking out of her pores. On this particular evening, he sent some of his witches to catch her playing a special Beltane show. And what his little birds had found had put the fear of God into the King. He had heard the rumors, of what happened on the other side of the country. The War, the army of Slayers that now walked the earth. He had to be much more careful and subtle in his moves now. The last thing he wanted was that army descending upon New Orleans like a supernatural hurricane! He would do anything to prevent that from happening! There was entirely to much at stake. And the witch, the witch that had almost ended the world, probably still could, had gone toe to toe, power against power, against the First! The tales delighted the other witches of the Quarter, like fairy tales. The hero in need of redemption. But his former father figure and sire taught him better than to disregard what he was hearing. And it appeared that all that training had paid off. Because if Klaus and Elijah were already seeking after her, there was only one of two people she cold possibly be, and the Bennett which was still, thankfully, in Mystic Falls dealing with the Silas situation that he kept trying to avoid. Which meant that it had to be the other most powerful witch on the planet. The Dark One, the one that made all the other supernaturals fear for their lives. If she had an alliance with the Mikaelson's, he could kiss his reign and most likely his unlife goodbye! He needed to take her out before she became to great of a threat to him and his. He had worked to long to hard to put the city back to rights, he wasn't going to allow Klaus to take it from him without a fight, period!

And he wasn't stupid. All this talk of peace was just an act. If anything, tonight's news just cemented the fact that Klaus was about to make a power play. And if the Dark One was left alive, Marcel would soon be dead. She wasn't the kind to take kindly to how her sister witches had been treated by him. He didn't like having to be that person but most witches did not make easy alliances with those they had been designed to kill. He had to give them reason to serve his needs, and in the vast supernatural underground of New Orleans there was more than just a few in order to keep the city underneath his particular reign. But loyalties were shifting with the wind since Klaus showed up. THose who had held a grudge against them saw their chance at revenge, and they were not going to be all that longer in attacking him at his lowest point. He had been expecting and preparing for it, baiting them, until the Titan of a witch entered the scene. It would have to be quick. As powerful as she was, she still moved at the same speed of humans, still had certain limitations that could possibly work in his favor. But he needed to act now, while she was still in her apartment. And from what had been overheard, he had a window of hours before she would be completely out of his reach. He put a cell to his ear, calling on a few of his own witches to provide some of his followers with some decent magickal backup. This wasn't just anyone they were trying to kill, after all. Everything had to go perfectly, or they would all soon be filling shallow, unmarked graves. Not long after he put in his phone call, he began to pace. Nothing was more important then what was going to happen in the next hour. He either won the war in one brilliant stroke, or doomed himself and all he ever cared for.

It made him want to do something he hadn't done in to many years to count. To start praying that this would work! Because if these witches really thought that this city was better off in Klaus' hands, they were in for a very rude awakening! The man cared for no one and nothing but himself, even his mad obsession with his family was more of him caring for what was in them that dwelled inside him. He had learned that lesson the hard way, and to be honest, which he always was when no one else was around, revenge was highly appealing. "Why did she have to show up, here of all places on the earth? Why the Hell was she not in London with the New Watchers Council and what the hell is she playing at in allying herself with the Originals! She is either outside her mind or….." he said outloud before a horrorfying thought caught hold that he couldn't shake even if he tried. He was wondering if things were about to go from Original bad, to Hellmouth bad! It would certainly explain her prescence here, and her willingness to go to the Mikaelson's for help. It sent shudders down his spine. But he couldn't afford to think about that. Caring about end of the world scenerios was the job of the Slayers, not his. And unless he wanted to face them anytime soon he had to take out the Dark One now! Bury her somewhere only he knew and keep her away from Klaus in whatever form! Seriously, a witch like her, laughing, giggling, chatting with the Original Brothers of Hell like they were old friends? Since when the Hell did New Orleans become an extension of the Twilight Zone? An hour turned into two, and he prayed that his loyalists gathered their nerves and their wits about them and started going to task. It was going to be one Hell of a feat to try to catch this one off her guard. She had already gone through to much to not constantly be vigilant.

It wasn't till he saw the text message that he began to realize that his horrible feeling was prophetic. It was from Klaus. "Nice try Marcellus. And congrads, you just started a war. Good Luck!" it said. If he had been a lesser man, he would have fainted right then and there. But there was still fight in Marcel. If he was going to go down, he would take every last one of those Original assholes with him! Maybe the spirits would even reward him for his services! That would be rather interesting, but it certainitly would not be the first time they had resorted to vampire Champions. And that word gave him an idea! He had heard the vampire Angelus had recently took over the LA office of Wolfram and Hart. He dialed the number, grinning grimly at the bubbly voice that said "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless!"

**Elijah's POV**

**Light up your face with gladness**

**Hide every trace of sadness**

**Although a tear may be ever so near**

**That's the time you must keep on trying**

**Smile, what's the use of crying?**

**You'll find that life is still worth while**

**If you just smile**

He was still processing everything he had just seen, though he still couldn't help but feel a bit smug. He had told Klaus what she could do. What she was capeable of. But seeing it first hand, it was exhilirating and terrorfying all at the same time! If anyone had the means to put a leash on the Hybrid, it was her! He had seen more than his share of powerful women. His own sister, and Bonnie, but not on her level! Not anywhere near it! The power that had surrounded her, those eyes, portals directly into the Abyss, like she was an emissary out of Hell there to kick start the Appocalypse! It had been magnificent and extremely humbling as well as a eye opener that his brother had been needing for CENTURIES! He loved being the one to show him that he was no longer on top of the food chain. It was way past time that Klaus be humbled. Her glare in his general direction didn't bother him...much. He couldn't help the facts. His brother had been taking out his Daddy issues on the entire planet for over a thousand years, as far as he was concerned, Willow let him off easy! Would it be to much to ask that his brother spend summer vacation in a Hell Dimension and let him have some peace? He chuckled at himself, knowing good and well who could and could not hear him at the moment. Their witch had been emotionally exhausted, and he wondered what could have put her to the state of going Dark One on Marcel's men. It was alot more than being attacked, he could smell the already dry tears on her! But a near primal growl came out of her, and surrounded by dark magick as she had been, it wasn't exactly the time to be testing her patience. He may not enjoy being what he was, but he wasn't all that to keen on ending up in a casket forever either. And if anyone could do that, it was his Lady Red who was now sleeping soundly upstairs.

He had been shocked by Klaus giving a merciful listen to her, wanting her to have a dreamless sleep where she was not tormented by the past and the War that had cost her everything. It wasn't fake, that look of utter sympathy that crossed his face. The desire to help her had been genuine, and it had been so long since the Hybrid had been genuine about anything he didn't think he even had it in him anymore. She hadn't even moved in yet and the red head was already shaking things up for the Mikaelsons. There was a part of him that dared to hope that she could be the healing balm that put his family back together. Between her and Bonnie, they would complete the family and bring them all under one roof. But if his brother thought she would be able to do so and control everything that they did, he had a rude awakening coming! There was no controling the woman upstairs. She would do exactly what she pleased, and there wasn't much Klaus could possibly do about it. That thought alone made him more than a little giddy. He wished he knew what that kind of freedom felt like. Because more often than not he felt like he would never be free of his brother and his constant scheming. If all he wanted was New Orleans, Elijah would happily help him set up his kingdom and then do a bit of world traveling. It had been ages since he had walked the sacred halls of the Vatican. He would like to do so again, running his hands over the masterpieces of the greatest artists of all time. But he knew his brother better than that and with a actual willing witch of Willow's caliber, his brother's ambition, especially after what he had witnessed tonight, just went into hyperdrive. And his ambition was never a small thing to begin with. The joke about world domination was far closer to the mark then Willow would ever realize. And yet, no matter what she felt towards any of them, if things went to far, she would not hesistate to end them all, and that was one of the reasons he indulged her and let her make the agreement. Because she had it in her to do what no one else could.

He had a feeling that was partially why she had come to them in the first place. Similar reasons that if she lost control, they would do what they had to in order to take her out. He could certainly appreciate what she had been going through. THough having far more time to adjust than he and his siblings had ever got, no one dealt with recieving such levels of dark power so fast without severe issues. He was already concerned about her emotional state upon waking finding out what she had done to Marcel's men, and to the man himself! Using the sire link to torture a vampire who was centuries older than she was! He had to admit, neither he nor Klaus had ever thought of doing such a thing! It was a brilliant masterstroke on her part, and he felt this immense sense of pride in her. His brother had laughed with glee, never seeing a witch that wasn't like Bonnie. Moral to a fault. Whereas Willow could be moral and do what was right, but she could be vengeful and thought nothing about bringing all the wrath of a thousand suns exploding down upon those she considered her enemies. And the information she had gotten had been absolutely crutial. The witches were ripe for a rebellion, had indeed been planning it for quite sometime. If he and Willow were to quart them to provide a little "aid", they would have a strategic advantage over the upstart and the old saying of power in numbers was also very true in this case. It would take some convincing, but her stature in the eyes of the witching community after the War was near that of hero worship! All of the witches that were connected to the supernatural community spoke of her in awed, hushed tones. She had given them hope when they thought all was lost. She kept fighting when even the spirits had given up. She had pushed past all the controls, even that of the Powers That Be themselves and became her own master. But it carried a heavy toll and one didn't have to look very hard to see how she struggled with the power of the Hellmouth that ran through her veins.

In that way, she was very much like Klaus. Which is why she probably took to him so easily. He knew what it was like to be caged because people were afraid of your power. Who tried to take away something, a part of you, as vital as every breath and not care how it affected you. And both made the planet pay for it. Which meant for the first time in his entire life, his brother had met the one person on the said planet that would never judge his actions. Because she had done things, things that could have annilated them all in one stroke in her madness because others tried to lock her out of her magick. It would amusing if it wasn't so disturbing how little the Watchers knew of witches and their connection to the Earth and their magick. To go off of it had a real possibility of killing the witch, slowly and painfully. If he could, he would go and ring a few necks in London for that bunch of stupidity! As if they could ever rule over someone like her! She was already to strong for them and it made them scared and didn't even try to teach her how to contain her power untill after she had already almost ended the world. Such things made him understand his younger brother, Kol's view on humans just a little bit more. And even that thought had him smiling! He never felt more relieved in all his long life than when Bonnie brought them both back to the land of the living! He had a deep respect for the Bennett witch and looked rather forward to her interacting with Willow and seeing if she could find her place among them. And to know that his baby brother was ok again had sent him to his knees doing something he hadn't done in a millenia, start praising God! Who knew that such news would come and they would gain the one person that his brother was seeking out with a fine toothed comb all in an evening. It seemed Fate had some plans for the Original Family.

It did amuse him, Kol and Bonnie. As much as his little brother tried to deny it, he had been fascinated with the young witch ever since he learned she handed Klaus his arse more than once. He had been impressed, intrigued. And then when he saw her, his eyes never strayed long from her form, though at the time she was rather oblivious to it. He made sure that she was protected when he wasn't there, had busted Damon Salvatore's knee caps not long after he heard him insult her He tried to play it off, but he and Klaus started taking out bets on how long it would take for him to screw up and reveal everything to the Bennett witch. Then she got involved with Expression. He had never seen Kol so angry, so sonfused! As for what he wanted to do to Professor Shane, lets say the Spanish Inquisition had nothing on him! He wanted to see if he could overpower her, shock her into coming back, in being the regular, judgemental, moral powerhouse he had come to respect and secretly behind closed doors, adore. The attempt on her life had been to real for her, after everything he and Klaus had done, Bonnie had enough and took out all the rage and pain pent up over several years out on his brother and crushed the life out of him. And when Klaus tried to do something about it, she dropped him too, though he wondered how much of that was really Bonnie and what was truly Silas. He wondered if they would have to eventully go back, to put an end to this threat. The daily reports got worse and worse, and it made him glad now that they had Willow. She was the expert on end of the world situations. If anyone had any idea on what to do, it would more than likely be her. Perhaps Fate had led her down to New Orleans, to meet them, for that very purpose. And if that was so, things were about to go Hellmouth bad very soon! The thought sent a shudder down his spine, he who feared next to nothing! He wondered what the Hell posessed the Aurelius line of vampires to think that the End of the World was something they should strive toward.


	3. Engel

**Chapter Three: **Engel

**We catch up with Kol and Bonnie in Mystic Falls where the youngest Original becomes estatic upon the news that the Red Witch is there to guide them and had the power to help them bring down Silas. The Hybrid muses on the lovely Willow and how she affects he and Elijah while Rebekah plans her girl time with their newest resident, which involves shopping. **

**Kol's POV**

**Live in virtue, no desire**

**And in the grave an angel's choir**

**You look to heaven, wonder why**

**No one can see them in the sky**

It had been surreal, when the Bennett witch finally simply became Bonnie to him, when she had been willing to let it happen. After she over exerted her magick getting that worthless Jeremy out from the veil, he had been there to greet her, and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing! She had finally twisted out of Silas' clutches only to go hairbrained again for those who had let her down over and over again. At first she thought he was trying to torment her. But he wanted to make her see that she was worth more than them, that they didn't deserve her continous self sacrificing! None of them with the exception of Caroline would do the same for her! Her mother's fate was decided by the Salvatore, those whom shared with her what was supposed to be the sacred bond of brothers in arms, by a F*****G coin toss! And when she did have enough, at long last, she went to the last person on earth she should have. He had been trying so hard, to make himself attack, to make it real for her, to shock her back into the fighter she always had been but she had been to tightly in the grip of the Enemy. But he didn't simply leave her alone. He did quite a bit of back scene work. Mainly he spoke to Sheila because he knew where all the rest of them had failed, Sheila would be the one to make her understand. And finally with a combined effort they pulled her out only to have her give her life, for that LITTLE BOY! Even in life he could never remember feeling so furious, and so utterly helpless. He made her take a long hard look at her life, starting with the moment Stefan came to town. He made her face the hard truth, that in their group she was considered expendable by everyone but him and Caroline!

He made her see that she didn't have to keep sacraficing. That it was ok to give in to what she wanted. And he wasn't stupid. No girl ever was able to resist him for long. He saw the glances, the lingering looks when she thought he didn't see her. The wondering look, the little smirk. She wanted him, she simply hadn't known it at the time. She kept appearing to Jeremy, something that had set off a jealous reage like that which he never felt before. But it was when she began to explain, felt the need to explain to him that it wasn't what he thought it was that it became clear that she wanted him, and he wasn't going to let her walk away from that or not acknowledge it. He had to get her past being afraid of herself, of giving in to what she wanted. To stop being the doormat, the matyr. That was the ONLY thing that Professor Shane had been right about, that she had a power that was all her own and that she had no reason to be afraid of anyone. It was far past time that she let go of that nauseating moral code and realize the world was alot more grey than she could ever imagine. And what cemented that in her mind had been the very same Red Witch herself! Being on the Otherside had it's advantages, one of them being privy to past events, sometimes where you could see them with your own eyes, if you are strong enough. So he took her and showed her the Witch that had broke the bonds that the PTB and the spirits placed upon her. Who served no one but who she chose. Who was her own master, the perfect blend of darkness and light. He already owed that woman quite a bit.

Time passes by differently on the Otherside. Years passed for them, and slowly his Bonnie learned to trust him, and slowly, the attraction and that magnetic draw that had always been between them finally brought her to him. They knew each other's history, expressions, could do so much more than simply finish one another's thoughts. He had never felt closer to anyone, and he refused to let go, and he refused to let her give up and getting them back where they were needed. The others in her group where utterly useless! There was no way that the world wouldn't descend into Hell without them there. It was really that simple. It took them teaming together, brainstorming, and making their case a few thousand times a day to finally get through to the Spirits and preform the impossible. Bonnie had slammed the veil back down once they were back in the flesh, and after holding each other for an extended amount of time, reassuring one another with a thousand touches and near hysteric voices that they were back where they needed to be, he got on the phone to Klaus. He'll never forget the sound of his brother's voice. Klaus had never showed him any kind of concern before, but the absolute joy in his voice left no room for doubt. It took a very long five minutes before the got on to other things, and his brother told him that he was persuing the Red Witch. He could have choked when it turned out that unknowingly, she laid herself right in the Hybrid's lap! That call from Elijah both made him hopeful and gleeful. It seemed the red head had quite the effect on both of his brothers. Klaus was as excited as a little boy, while Elijah resorted to being the gentleman, like he always did when he was utterly captivated with someone.

He hoped that they would have the time to be more of a help soon. Silas was no small potatos by any strech of the imagination. No one knew that better than he and Bonnie. And someone with Willow Rosenberg's resume would be more than a Goddess Send at the moment! He hated to admit it, but this was beyond even a supernatural being of his capabilities! But he wouldn't see her coming, she would be the secret weapon. And after all the chaos that man had caused, he would love nothing more than to watch the two witches send that man to a Hell Dimension from which there is no escape. These were all the thoughts running through his mind while he laid in his bed, with Bonnie's head on his chest, her heart a slow thrumming while she slept. He ran fingers through her hair. He rather liked that he was the one that brought her out of her dark and light world. That slowly, she was indeed unable to resist him. Especially when he sure as hell couldn't resist her! He didn't see the point in trying anymore. She was his, had always been his, would always be his, and there was nothing the little gang or the idiotic Salvatore brothers could do about it. And if they tried he would give them both another lesson in manners. When a lady says no, she means no, and he really wished they would catch a clue, or at least pretend they did for an attempt at saving themselves. Personally nothing would make him happier than commiting a few murders, and he would be more than happy to start with the Salvatore and their pet dopplegagger. That way there was no reason for his witch to continue to put herself on the line for those who could not care for her considering how expendable they acted she was all the time.

Out of them all it had only been baby GIlbert that tried to tell her that she didn't have to do what they asked. That she had a choice. Everyone else just kept demanding and demanding and demanding. Upon thier return, not long after hugs, the needling for aid began. That was when Kol broke the truce and told them that he and Bonnie will do with Silas and that they should tuck tale and run if they wanted to live a little longer. He shattered Damon's knee caps when he made a comment about becoming an Original Whore, he did it over and over again and he wouldn't ever apoligize for doing or nor enjoying it. He had done it to himself, really. It seemed like every day the brothers would try to threaten or guilt her into doing their bidding, and he was glad that in death he helped her gain a spine to stare them down and tell them the truth. That the cure was going to get all of them killed and why should Elena be saved when she would eventually have to be turned at some point anyway. It was a waste in resources and time. Not to mention it played right into the hands of their enemy. And strangely, Bonnie had seen it that way as well and repeated them aloud to both Damon and Stefan before giving them anneryisms to such a painful state that he saw them begin to bleed though their noses. He couldn't have been prouder of her than he had that moment. And now, with the one witch on the planet that could truly teach her to harness the Darkness for whatever reason, her magickal knowledge will finally be at her finger tips. He grabbed what remained of their celebatory Vodka and took a swig from the bottle.

**Bonnie's POV**

**Just as the clouds have gone to sleep**

**Engel's can be seen in Heaven's Keep**

**And have you ever feared the question why?**

**God damn! Not an angel when I die**

He had only just got off the phone with Elijah before he came over to her, looking to all the world like an excited puppy. Never in her life before would she have ever associated the words Original and adorable in the same sentence. But Kol had this way about him that somehow always got her to eat those words, and the bad part was that it seemed he always had. She had been profoundly curious about the youngest and most playful of the Original family from the beginning. But her prejudice as a Servant of Nature had filled her with an anger and unjust hatred towards someone who as of the time, had done nothing to her. Though the getting close to Jeremy for Klaus was crossing a line in her eyes. But then again, look at all the things that she had done for her makeshift family. Things she was determined to no longer do. The bounce in his step and the light behind them couldn't do anything anymore other than draw a smile out of her. "So are you going to tell me what has you grinning like a crazed hyhena?" she asked playfully. It was one of the things she liked about him most, Kol was a master of banter! "It seems that you are nolonger the only powerful witch in our circle." he said. She rose an eyebrow, not knowing whether or not she liked the sound of that. "Oh?" she said, a one worded, loaded question. He giggled at her before continuing, probably knowing that she would get it out of him at some point. Besides, this was a gift from his family to her, for getting him out of the horrid little afterlife they both had been forced to endure because her friends couldn't see everything she had done for them and that they had pushed her to far. It took death to bring her back, and he wasn't going to allow things to get that far again, she had a feeling.

"Tell me, do you know or have you heard of the Red Witch, Bonnie?" she shot him her signature "WTF" look which seemed to make him even more jovial. Getting under her skin seemed like one of his favorite past times! "Come on, ask me! You got to be curious, love!" he said while he plopped down, right in her personal space. "Is personal space against your religion, love?" she said with a faux British accent. "Only around you. Go ahead, ask!" he kept it up. "Fine! Would you tell me about the Red Witch Kol?" her voice was laced with sarcasm, but he acted like he didn't catch the tone. "You saw her on the Otherside." he hinted. "Ugh!" it had only been two days since they managed to return from Death, but the memories were already foggy when it didn't pertain to their relationship. He simply laughed, before putting a hand on the exposed part of her thigh and gently traced his fingers along the skin, causing goosebumps in their wake and her heart to pound, though she did her best to play it off and knowing that he could hear it and that playing it off most likely wouldn't work. "Memory still an issue love?" there was nothing mocking in his tone this time around. His dark, near black eyes locked onto her own, speaking volumes about their shared demise and what it had done to them both. "It gets harder and harder to remember everything." she said honestly. His other hand gripped hers and rubbed calming circles on top of it. "Well, let me fill in the blanks. She is the one who defeated the First Evil in the War for the Hellmouth and caused Sunnydale to become a sink hole. She activated all the Potentials into Slayers." he said. Her eyes became glassy as some blurred images came back. Images that sent chills down her spine.

She knew that this, this person was very important, but she couldn't put the finger on why so she turned her head back to Kol and gave him the expression that he should continue. He sighed while adjusting his position, turning onto his back and laying his head in her lap. Boy she never saw that coming when she was alive before! But now it simply felt right, felt like home. She did her best to hold back from running her fingers through his bed hair. "She has a talent for ending Appocalypses, she has helped stop seven, to the current date. And right now, she has entered into an mutual agreement with my dear brothers. Her aid and expertise in exchange for aid in learning how to control all that power that now courses through her veins." he said, eyes falling shut. Bonnie took a long breath. "So what you are telling me is that Klaus has got his hands on the Dark One, and somehow this makes you giddy?" she bit off, reverting to snark due to the shadow that fell over her. Kol laughed. "Oh sometimes I forget the animosity between the two of you! Do you really think that my brother could overule that woman on anything? If anyone can put him in his place and actually make him stay there, I'm pretty sure it's her! It will be good for him to be brought down a peg or three! I think her raging and dragging the world to Hell days are over by a long shot. However, if we are going to have to meet power with power to bring that bastard of an Immortal down, it is good to know that we have a secret weapon of which Silas knows absolutely nothing. He is going to find out that you are back sooner or later, and once he does things are going to go insane. He is going to come after you Bon, he is going to come after you with everything he's got." he stated.

His face became grave and he got that possesive, over protective look in his eyes that drove her to insanity. "I can look after my self!" she snapped. He sighed heavily and put a hand up to run through her hair. "Being privy to a massive demonstration of your power, I am well aware you can handle yourself, love. But this isn't even on Original scale here. This is End of the World shit, and we need to be with those who know what to do and we certainly are not. Look how winningly it has worked so far!" he said. She groaned, knowing he was right. It wasn't that she was judging the Red Witch. She had been through things that even she, Bonnie Bennett, couldn't even begin to understand. And she understood all to well now what happens when a witch snaps. But all that power in Klaus' hands made her deeply fearful. She had no doubts to the ambitions of the unkillable Hybrid and now he had the means to make the world his personal play toy! She really did hope the witch could put a leash on that man! Hopefully between her and Elijah, as much as she didn't even want to think his name after everything the eldest Original had cost her, would be able to get that man and his ambition under control. She still fully intended on trying to take on Silas herself. She had come back rather vengeful, and wanted nothing more than to cause that man incredible pain over days! She never knew that there was a side of her that would gleefully committ torture till dealing with him and his lovers! "I know what you are thinking and I'm telling you, this isn't a game and we can't go off half cocked! We need to get out ahead of this. We have information and leverage now that the Salvatore's do not. We need to get a hold of that cure and hide it where no one will find it. They won't see this coming, but why not put it in Red's hands?" she raised an playful eyebrow. "Red? Taken to her already have we?" she kidded. "Awww, you jealous love? Then again she does cut quite the pretty profile, doesn't she? I wonder what she would be like in the sack, it's always the quiet ones…." she smacked him, hard, which only made him laugh harder till finally she joined in.

"No worries, I intend on solving all that lovely tension I sense in that delicious body of yours, soon!" and did he really have to lick his lips and give her that look! It sent shudders of an entirely different kind down her spine. "My God, you are such a tease Kol! You can't be torturing me with promises when we have a pyscho to kill that for once isn't your brother." and a full on belly laugh that had him sitting up and holding onto his stomach took him over. "I promise you, the celebatory sex is going to be WELL worth your while, I'll take you to heights you didn't even know existed! And then we will go again, and again and well, you get the idea. Besides, a little extra motivation never hurt anyone." he said.

**Klaus' POV**

**Angels live they never die**

**They part from us beyond the sky**

**Fading souls who've turned to ice**

**Our passions swept for paradise**

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would see such utter perfection rise from the human race! Something of such beauty, such power! She was right, he had known witches of every variety, had worked intimately with them, but no matter how powerful they were they could never match this woman of know magickal lineage, no legendery family reaching back before the Dark Ages. She wanted power, and she had found a way to take it and move beyond her human limitations in the dark supernatural playground of demons and dead things. It had been intoxicating to watch her, hair bled into onyx, eyes pits into the Abyss while she pulled the information out of Marcel's minions, and turned the power struggle upside down. By the time she finished with Marcel using the sire bond, the witches there were ready to become her insiders. He couldn't remember a moment he felt more proud! For years he had searched the world over for an equal. Even his family realized that as powerful as they were, none of them were truly a match for him and the only reason Elijah had the chance to end him was because the Sacrafice had weakened him temporarily. He was the real power in the family and all of his siblings knew it. But Willow was different! Willow took things on head to head he didn't even know existed, and that was coming from an over a thousand years old Hybrid! And she won! And she wasn't hard on the eyes either. She wasn't a classic beauty, more like a fairy, etherial features that endeared you to her, fooling you into believing that she was as innocent as the fairy tale princess in the tower. It took a monster to reveal another monster, and he saw through everything, past the innocent face, the sweet little smile, the petite frame to see a power house that could potentially bring him to his knees without the help of any Spirits or borrowed power.

And he couldn't help the fact that it was more than just a little of a turn on! How she could be so vulnerable and so utterly powerful at the sametime, and now she was sleeping upstairs in his house, under his roof! It took all of his will power not to go wake her. They could spar later. Bekah would have him by the bollocks if he kept them from shopping. After all, it had been his sister's idea to have a meeting disguised as a ball. And she intended to bond with their new addition via shopping after she had completed the blood bond with them. He found it more than a little cute that she wanted ALL of them to be there, for the bond to include the whole family. But Kol was still out of reach with Bonnie. THey had their own very real issues to deal with so he talked her down to him, Elijah, and Bekah. She wasn't pleased but she saw that there really wasn't much choice in the matter. The older witch was a bit faster on the uptake of her situation than the Bennett witch usually was, but once again, comparing where they grew up and the age difference he wasn't really all that surprised. Besides, he would be seeing her again for all of that very shortly. It would be an hour before his ever the gentleman brother would go in to wake her. Another thing to make him smirk. Elijah could not hide from his brother just how taken he had become with his "Lady Red". It was as plain as day to Klaus, and he didn't really blame the poor bloke. He wondered when the last time was that his brother even engaged in sex and the thought quickly became depressing. It was true, for a moment he had some feelings for Hayley. But unlike his other women, it faded as fast as it came. And he couldn't help but think finding Willow had more than just a little to do with that. Maybe made him understand for the very first time that what he needed in a mate was an equal.

And for Originals finding an equal is about the same as seeing the Second Coming of Christ! The fact that Bonnie Bennett, in her own way, had managed to get as close as she was to that was something to be admired! But even more so with the gorgeous red head. Because she didn't come from a legacy, there were no family Grimmoire's or Spirits to guide her. She had decided to become a witch, she had decided to find what she needed, she decided to learn from other Actives, and when she got to powerful, she allowed herself to almost wither and die for those weak humans. Their fear made her fear herself, and that was the true reason she did not yet have control. Because she was made to be afraid of herself, of her power, of what she had it in her to be. It was going to take quite some time to get her to realize that she should be one with her power. That the persuit of it was not bad, nor was the temptation to use it for herself. Why the hell not? Her friends certaintly never had any issue using her magick. Granted, they had far better reasons to do so than Bonnie's gang ever did, considering what they stood against, and they had been there for her alot more as well, but they DID use her. And deep down the Red Witch knew it. It was were her bitterness towards the older Watchers Order came from and why even now she didn't get along with the few of the old guard that remained, those who ended up having her quit and go to find herself. She had been so open with all of that information, about why she had left the Slayers and the Watchers. And none of them could really blame her for getting out of Dodge. At some point one tires of being a tool to be used, an expendable pawn in the hands of an uncaring PTB. Eventually, someone wants to do something because it feels good and they just feel like it! And what was life if you didn't get to indulge every so often?

He certaintly didn't begrudge her of that! And who knows, perhaps she was just the woman needed for the job of removing the stick stuck permantely up Elijah's arse! He had not seen this playful, more confident side of his brother then more years then he cared to think about. The competitive nature that lay beneath all that tedious chilvary had shown it's head. For the first time since leaving Mystic Falls behind and those misplaced feelings in Haley's general direction, Elijah looked ALIVE again! And she did that, and he would be blind to not see that the self proclaimed lesbian was more bi than anything else and she was rather attracted to them both. Profound understanding and good genes went a LONG way on all ends. It had been a long time since he had such a challenge. For if Elijah thought that he planned on backing down, he was in for a shock! Willow was a rare creature, of incredible light and darkness, who danced on the edge of madness and had it in her to command the armies of the world to burn down this rock if she saw fit to extend her power in such a way. And the temptation of it would always be there, just beneath the surface, to finish what she had begun just a few short years ago. Her power begged for release, and he was going to give her just the playground for her to flex her goddess like muscle. There wasn't a more valuable weapon on planet Earth than her, and their deal led to mutual manipulations and he couldn't help but feel excited about the game they were more than soon to play. And this time, there was no telling which would win in the end. He too wanted, had been searching for the one against whom he could launch his full power. He couldn't really explain even to himself why this was. But once the thought entered his head, it refused to leave. Suddenly the witch couldn't wake soon enough for his tastes. He wanted to feel that power wrap around him again, to take in that vanilla, blackberry, smokey scent that hinted, meerly hinted at the Hell that raged beneath such fragile skin. Hell that was hers to unleash at any time.

As for Bekah, she was immensly happy that there was another female now residing with them. One that was willing, that had indeed come to them, who had a mutual understanding and actually WANTED to be linked to them all. Her eyes had lit up as they, he and Elijah filled her in on their first meetings with her. She always respected women with power. It was why she despised the dopplegagger so much. Unlike Bonnie and Willow, she shielded herself not only from her enemies, but from herself. She hid in the tower like a princess watching the carnage being carried out, all in her name, below. Even Klaus had to admit that it was rather disgusting. And if how Bonnie reacted after the death of Jeremy and when Elena was turned was any indication, it looked like Elena embraced her inner Katerina. Speaking of the She Devil, upon these thoughts the other beautiful blonde appeared wearing a grin like the cat that just ate the canary. And suddenly the Hybrid was extremely happy that it wasn't him that had to endure the horrific torture that was one of his sister's shopping trips. He would rather be set on fire continously for hours on end than have to endure that he he felt a smidge of sympathy for Willow.

**Rebekah's POV**

**Just as the clouds have gone to sleep**

**Engels can be seen in Heaven's Keep**

**And have you ever feared the question why?**

**God damn! Not an engel when I die**

From the time that her brothers first began speaking about her, Bekah had been intrigued. It was not often that someone caught either one of their interest in the same way this Red Witch had done. It was clear that they both had an eye on her, for very different reasons. Elijah didn't know it yet, but both she and Nik could clearly see just how smitten he was becoming with his Songbird. She should have known that was the reason he was so willing to leave them behind at night. He had wanted to keep her to himself. She didn't doubt that it took him less than a few hours to find out who she really was. And from her display earlier, it sounded like they got a good taste of just what this particular witch had it in her to do and where Nik had been darkly thrilled and entered into a state of healthy lust, her other brother wanted to take away the pain that sent their new ally into Dark One mode. She couldn't wait to meet her, a powerful witch without a chip on her shoulder the size of Texas, without that annoying moral authority that always made her want to throw up. No this girl grew up in a sea of monsters that even they knew next to nothing about. Doing deals with potential devils had become something of second nature to the girl. And the stories she could tell, spending so many years defending the Hellmouth with the longest lived Slayer in history! There would be nothing boring about this woman. She wasn't surprised to find Nik already preparing the area for the blood bond. She made her prescence known with a clearing of her throat. "Oh Nik, for me?" she said with mocking sweetness. Her brother simply rolled his eyes at her. "Couldn't give me five minutes, could you Bekah?" he muttered. Inwardly she smirked, seeing how intent he was at the task at hand. And usually when he was focusing that hard, he was trying to close something out. Which meant he was trying to close out his human emotions. How very interesting!

"Why should I? Is there anything you feel you need to keep from me?" she shot back. Playing on his guilt was quickly becoming one of her new favorite past times, especially when he had billions of things to feel guilty about, so many things that she did not feel bad at all for reminding him about them. He rolled his eyes at her but she caught it, the guilt. She always could turn him into putty. "This has nothing to do with anything other than getting the most powerful witch that has ever been blood bonded to us. In which case she falls under our protection, and shall be treated as an equal, as she is here of her own free will. Which means she will be shadowed wherever she goes and never ever be left without back up. Am I clear?" she fought down a snort. It was cute, when he thought he could just order her around. THe truth was she did whatever she pleased, whenever she pleased. She hadn't made the Red Witch any promises. She had his and Elijah's protection. As for her, they would see how things would go. Bekah didn't hand out her favors so easily, despite what her brothers may think. "That is you and Elijah, Nik. I am simply seeing if we have friend potential. I haven't made any deals with her." they were interupted by two rather loud clearing of throats. "When you two are quite done, our gracious Lady would like to do the spell so that she can get the things she needs as quickly as possible." her elder brother stated from the top of the stairs. The red head was already making her way down, muttering "I love it when people talk about me like I'm not here! Ugh! Why me?!" when Nik's eyes landed on her Bekah did not miss the way his eyes lit up and a smirk formed. THis was getting more interesting by the minute!

"Sleep well love?" he shot at her. "Like the dead." she deadpanned and Bekah couldn't help but let out a giggle and even Elijah let an amused grin out. She was liking this, this interaction. It felt almost….human. "That well then, good! We have things set up for you in the living room. No need to waste time, if you are ready." she decided to make her presence known. A look of such pain flashed quickly in the witch's eyes, such terrible pain that SHE nearly buckled under it, but it was gone as quickly as it came though she caught the name of the dead Slayer. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Bekah became more and more deterimined to cheer her up. This witch had gone from rags to riches and she was going to show her just what exactly that meant. She held her hand out and the red head took it. "Willow." she said as she shook her hand firmly. "Rebekah." she replied with a smirk. But Willow soon returned it. "I know. I've seen the portrait Rembrandt made of you." that comment made the blonde vampiress stop in her tracks! She had forgotten about her love affair with the incredible artist that made earth seem a little more Heavenly, the one taht taught her how to see beauty in all things. She wanted to know where she had seen her portrait and promptly asked. "Watchers Headquarters in London. They know alot more about you than you think they do. But they had alot bigger things to deal with. Someone most always guard the Hellmouth, after all." there was a bitterness, a deep seated anger to her words so strong she almost took a step back. Power seeped out of her into the room, and it was unlike anything Bekah had ever felt before! It was menacing, filled with blinding brightness and paralyzing dark and she began to see the appeal she had to her brother Nik. "But not you, not anymore. And if those bastards come anywhere near you, we'll deal with them in our own fashion. So no need to worry your pretty little head, love." there was affection in Elijah's voice, and concern. THe witch looked back at him over her shoulder. "Oh, they know better then to come after me." she said darkly.

A predatory smile crossed the face of both brothers and Bekah internally laughed at them. This was going to be better than a soap opera, she could just tell! As for which brother she would be rooting for to win the hand of the fair witch, she wanted to see her interact a little more with each of them first. It was no secret that Nik was her favorite sibling. But this girl had gone through real, and very litteral Hell, had in fact lived on the mouth of it her entire life! Something good, something wholesome and maybe even old fashioned might be in order for her, and Elijah personified that. She also knew, as lightly as he said it, he was as serious as a heart attack about what he would do should anyone try to take her against her will. She smiled widely before putting a hand around her shoulders. "Well witchy, what do you say we get this ritual over with so we can go shopping?! Get away from all this vampiric testosterone for a minute." she said while guiding her towards the living room. "Sounds excellent to me. By the way, thank you for my room. Lij wasn't kidding when he said you were a genious with interior design!" she said, putting her into friend status immediately. "I think you and I are going to get on just fine, Willow Bean." she said. The red head giggled. "Willow Bean, I like it!" Nik rolled his eyes but she caught the smile there."Well then, Willow Bean, shall we?" he said, offering his arm. "It's not the same when you say it." she commented teasingly. Oh yes, the beginning of a beautiful friendship was starting. And then as they entered a squeel like that of a little girl at Christmas came out of her as she rushed over to the book shelves. She lovingly ran her hands along the spines of many first additions and the many Grimmoire's and Books of Shadow that were lining the shelves. "You have the Holy Grail hiding somewhere to?" she muttered to herself making all the Original siblings share amused looks. "Not yet, but perhaps after we take New Orleans we can give it a go." Bekah said. Her Willow Bean giggled. "It's been a while since I was last in England, I think I would like that." she replied.

"Then it will be arranged. I could use a trip myself. It's been a while since I have been able to just enjoy myself somewhere without it being nothing but business. There are many places I could take you to. Perhaps where you didn't get to go due to what was going on. Besides, I could use such charming company as yourself to join me." his praise had the red head blushing to her roots and Bekah couldn't help but find it just a bit adorable. Nik cleared his throat. "I promise that you will have plenty of time to peruse the collection love. But if I don't get this finished and let you go shopping Bekah will have me by the bollocks! Everything is ready for you."she turned, a wide smile striking as she realized that they unlike the vampires she was used to not only had a profound respect for the old ways, they had an intimate understanding of them that most modern humans lack. Bekah remembered bringing flowers before the alter of the All-Mother. The wreathes of flowers her mother would put on the statue's head, and the bonfires that celebrated the winter and summer solstice. And standing before her was not a woman who belonged to the Spirits, but who belonged to the All-Mother herself!


	4. Witchy Woman P1

**Chapter Four: **Witchy Woman P1

**Willow blood bonds herself to the Originals, giving display to the lighter side of her power for the first time, her appearance drawing Elijah that much further in. Klaus' plans go into hyperdrive but Silas remains at the forefront of his mind. Kol gives Klaus an update and makes it clear just how bleak things are.**

**Elijah's POV**

**Crimson hair and ruby lips**

**Sparks fly from her finger tips**

**Echoed voices in the night**

**She's a restless spirit on an endless flight**

She had gone into what he had dubbed shortly her Witch Master General Mode shortly after Klaus had gotten her attention. He watched as her eyes looked, assessing how the area was set, filling the room with her power, getting a magickal lay of the area. Her eyes darkened slightly as the room began to hum and vibrate with power. She nodded to herself, engaged in some obvious internal dialogue before looking up at them. "Impressive! And I imagine that is meerly a taste of your magickal knowledge." she commented in approval, making his brother smirk. "You would be correct. We have known many witches, Songbird. But a witch that broke down all the barriers and became something else entirely is only in the experience of meeting you. I look forward to learning the extent of what you are capeable of." the look in the Hybrid's eyes made Elijah shudder internally while raising an eyebrow at him outwardly. Willow however simply laughed. "We will spar soon, see if I can't quench that curiosity. But I warn you, you might not like what you learn." it was said in a light tone but all of them caught the pain in her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, wanting again to find and destroy every person involved for turning her into this, for making her fight demons that no human should have to know about. But then again, his brother didn't think that she was anymore human than they were. Something had happened when she took on all that power, something that had not happened since their mother made them into the monsters that they were. A single witch was not supposed to be able to contain all the power that rested in her small frame, and the price that she paid for was continous and it was terrible. She glanced in his direction. "Since you are the eldest of the Line, you are going to have to lead your siblings. When I bid you to enter the Witch's Circle, you must do so without hesitation and in honesty. Any deception on your part before the gods is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. Each of you need to enter according to the birthing order. But do not enter the Circle until you are bid. Entering before it is completely past will cause things to come through the gates and then we will have to spend energy in sending them back." she said.

He gave her shoulder another squeeze before nodding and letting her go. He watched her go to the top of the pentegram of white salt and rock that Klaus had set out. Set there for her was an athame, one that had within it the echoed power of the Martins. He shut out those memories, still feeling rather guilty about how everything turned out. He knew it was putting alot on her but he was hoping that with Willow that he would be able to begin righting some of his wrongs. She invoked the East Pentegram. "Hail to the Guardian of the Watch Tower of the East, Powers of Air and Inspiration! We invoke You, and ask You to be with us this night, to share with us Your love, Your guidance, and Your inspiration. We pray that You will help us to open our minds and our eyes and strengthen our thoughts as we go forward this night. We bid You hail and welcome! " the sensation became more powerful, a breeze began to swirl around her, and a slow glow began in her skin, eyes darkening as the outside of them began to take on a startling silver hue. She moved to the next point of the Pentegram, invoking the Pentegram of the South. "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtower of the South, Powers of Fire and Manifestation! We invoke You, and ask You to be with us this night, to share with us Your love, Your guidance, and Your inspiration. We pray that You will help us to open our courage and passion and strengthen our resolve as we go forward this night. We bid You hail and welcome!" a second breeze blew around the room, a cool air that all of them could feel. Even after all this time, he could never get over the thrill of seeing real magick, feeling it sweep over his skin.

The smile on his Lady Red was intoxicating, her eyes hooded and deep, like a living goddess come down to Earth. She moved West next. "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtower of the West, Powers of Water and Compassion! We invoke You, and ask You to be with us this night, to share with us Your love, Your guidance, and Your inspiration. We pray that You will help us to open our hearts and our emotions and strengthen our sensitivity as we go forward this night. We bid You hail and welcome!" the fires began to blaze higher around her, the offering bowl began to glow with an eery blue light. This was unlike any bonding ritual he had ever been a part of! But the power was undenyable, and he swore he could feel invisable prescences enter into the room with each invokation. It was clear that the object of his growing affection didn't do anything just halfway. She wanted the bond to sing through the cosmos, and make the Powers acknowledge it. Looking over at his brother, he was not to shocked to see an impressed and interested look while his sister looked mesmorized and sad, probably wondering if she would of had magick should she had been allowed to continue to grow older, had their mother not defied the Natural Order. The red head moved to the last part of the Pentegram. "Hail to the Guardians of the Watchtower of the North, Powers of Earth and Integration! We invoke You, and ask You to be with us this night, to share with us Your love, Your guidance, and Your inspiration. We pray that You will help us to open our souls and our Higher Selves and strengthen our understanding as we go forward this night. We bid you hail and welcome! Circulus autem inducitur atque famam mittetur. Commissus sanguinem et sanguinem, cor ad cor, mens animi, anima ad animam. Mixta sanguine, et partitus est." the fire blazed forth, suddenly jumping as high as they were before swirling, making them all take an instinctive step back.

"Do not be afraid but come. Elijah Mikaelson, Original of thy kind and Master Vampire, come to me." She moved back to the top of the Pentegram and without thinking he walked to her, watching as parts of her hair began to bleed black and white as a light engulfed her form from within. She held the athame to his heart, just on the outisde of the Circle. "Elijah Mikaelson, it is better that you rush upon this blade than enter the Circle with fear in your heart. How do you enter?" she said. "With perfect love and perfect trust." he gave the proper response, still feeling entranced by the sight of her. She stepped back after breifly kissing both his cheeks and his forehead, reminding him of the old priestess that use to do the same when they were children. He took his place at the top point of the star while she turned to look at Klaus. "Niklaus Mikaelson, Original of thy kind, the Abomination, the Alpha, and Master Vampire, come to me." she turned, and to Elijah's relief he complied in silence, but by the look in his eyes he could tell his brother was every bit as entranced by her as he was! He stopped just short of his part of the Pentegram and was staring intently at her. It would have unnerved many another witch but Willow's features remained unreadable, only the magick moving through her could be truly seen. She held the athame to his heart and said "Niklaus Mikaelson, it is better that you rush yourself upon this blade than enter the Circle with fear in your heart. How do you enter?" she asked. "With perfect love and perfect trust." he responded and she gave him the same greeting, and a look that Elijah knew well showed that Klaus too was stuck in old human memories. Klaus took his spot while she turned towards Rebakah. "Rebekah Mikaelson, Original of thy kind and Master Vampire, come to me." she said. There was an amused smile on his sister's face and he thanked whatever powers that might still possibly like him that Rebekah came through. Once again, the athame was at another Original's heart. "Rebekah Mikaelson it is better that you rush upon this blade than enter the Circle with fear in your heart, how do you enter?" she asked. "With perfect love and perfect trust.' the blonde replied. Willow gave her the greeting and bid her enter, smiling while she looked around. She moved towards the center, picking up a ceremonial dagger made entirely out of silver, specifically for this sort of ritual.

She cut into both of her palms, letting some of her blood first flow into the offering bowl before walking back to her point on the Pentegram, raising her hands up with her palms facing outward. She handed him the blade and bidded him do the same while her voice changed, became dark, husky, and invoking things in him that were deep and primal, rooted in the man that he still was! The vitality of it sent lust, so sudden and so powerful that it was hard to hold himself upright hit him hard! The things that the little witch could invoke! He wondered if she knew that she had such an effect. "Mea sanguine tuo sanguine meo. Signasti semper noua et tenetur in saeculo et in futuro. Quod Superius Sic Inferius signaveris fluere absque hoc nexu invicem et sanuis meus." he heard while he put his right hand in hers while passing the dagger to Klaus who quickly did the same thing. His eyes were fixed upon her as her hair continued to change, the silver of her eyes getting brighter and brighter, the flames around them swirling and yet they felt no instinctual fear, as though she were in command of their very insticts themselves! The wind around them became stronger and stronger as she continued. "Sanguinem Domini, impium, et abominationibus suis, per venas sacerdos, quod legendo non caro de carne eorum, ut in omnibus uniendi." Klaus passed the dagger to Rebkah after putting his hand in Willow's other while Bekah cut into her own palms and held them up taking his and Klaus' hands. As soon as she did the hum suddenly became his own! Energy slammed though him like nothing he had ever felt before! He wasn't quite sure what to make of it! He felt alive, truly alive for the first time in a millenia! He felt his dead heart, a heart long silent suddenly begin a very slow echo of a beat and he stared at the woman before them with absolute wonder written all over his face.

Bekah stared at her in shock and there was absolute awe on his brother's face as well. He wondered if somehow Kol was able to feel any of this in Mystic Falls. The magick was reaching out beyond the room, that was easy to see. The glow of the offering bowl grew lighter as Willow's incredible voice, one that he couldn't help but be seduced by in the worst (or best) way rose, along with some of the items in the center. Rose petals began to assemble themselves into the bowl, red wine poured into four goblets, and frakenincense began to burn, invading each of their senses. "Qui in sanguine qui est in corpore, qui animo, uno corde. Qui omnia ex nunch in aeternum. In hoc vinculo non tradetur." she finished before turning to them, all gasping in shock as she became angelic, glowing in a blinding light, her hair bleeding into pure light itself and blowing around her, her eyes both shinning silver and coal black in the center. She was the most beautiful thing Elijah had ever seen in his long life, and nothing seemed more important that possessing her! Slowly they raised their hands, reaching upward, eyes to the cieling. "Before Gods, Saints, Angels and Men I present us as One. I, Willow Rosenberg stand before thee, my intent in this unification being control, family, freedom, and for this intent I do pledge myself to this bond, from this day and into forever." a loud crack was heard outside that shook the house, her power was bleeding off of her to much and the ground was beginning to shake. He was beginning to understand what she meant about control. But she continued, pushing on as the power probably clouded all other senses, something he understood on multiple levels! THis was the witch he could very well see taking on the First! The one that all witches held in awe. Whom he now held in awe. In a sudden motion she let go of him and Klaus and walked to the center, grabbing one of the now filled goblets and letting her blood drain into it before chanting some more. She approached him, motioning for him to let go of his sibling as she offered it with both hands with a slight bow, which he returned, their hands grazing and a spark that resounded through his entire body resulting.

He was in shock, or he would have asked. There was a question in those eyes but she began again. "Sanguis meus in te. My blood in you." she said. "Sanguis meus tibi et tuis. My blood for you and yours." he gave the proper response, holding on even as the contents bubbled hot a moment, searing into his flesh.

He turned to Niklaus, bowing as before, offering the goblet to him. "Before Gods, Saints, Angels, and Men my intent for this unification is to help the Red Witch find control, to protect her from herself, to teach her whatever she wishes to know, in return for her services and absolute loyalty to me and this family for as long as we all live." he said before allowing his own blood to go into the goblet. He looked Klaus in the eyes but it was to her that he spoke. "Sanguis meus in te. My blood in you." he said, schooling his features while his brother gave that infuriating smirk. "Sanguis meus tibi et tuis. My blood for you and yours, dear brother." he replied in amusement, dropping the blood into the goblet. He turned to face Willow who was waiting expectantly. "Before Gods, Saints, Angels and Men my intent for this unification is to unite my power with that of the Witch of the Hellmouth. And in that union to persue the heights of our power and reach our full potential." he said with an absolutely wicked look in his eyes that gave his brother a bad sense of foreboding. There was no telling what Niklaus meant by that and he wasn't sure he wanted to know quite yet. The Hybrid passed the goblet on to Bekah. "Sanguis meus in te. My blood in you." he said with a softer, more fond tone. He had always been a sucker for their only sister, and probably always would be. He couldn't live long without her around, she only got daggered for months at a time while the others usually had to wait centuries! Bekah returned it with the proper reply. "Sanguis meus tibi et tuis. My blood for you and yours." she replied before taking it. "Before Gods, Sants, Angels and Men my intent for this unification is for the protection and the continuation of my family in this world." she said before passing the goblet onto Willow. She took it in one hand and began another chant again. "His itaque voto promittam et nunc et semper. Nunc te mea intentus ante caelum et nunc animus tuus. Concors, corporis, animi, ut anima in sanguine carne sæcula sæculorum. Attendere causam indagare scribere in libro aeternitatis."

They each continued till all four had their goblets and moved with her to the center of the Circle. "He that came first must be the first to complete the Seal." she turned, her power beginning to go on reserve as red started to bleed back in to her hair, giving her a surreal look that he couldn't look away from even if he tried. He raised the goblet above his head, giving a respective bow before the gods before staring deeply into her eyes while draining his goblet. Setting it down he took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome home, my Lady." he said, causing her to acutally blush deep and make him smirk. She was adorable when she blushed! She moved to Niklaus. There was this satisfied smile on his face. "Niklaus, now you." she said softly, still blushing which he wasn't sure that he liked at all. His brother made sure that he grazed her hand when he took his goblet from her hands and from the look on her face there was another spark. Looking over Bekah looked upon them like Christmas had come early. He groaned internally while schooling his features into his predominant stoic look. Nik shot her a look filled with lust and didn't even bother to cover it, causing her head to tilt sideways, hiding the shock behind amused features. But she wasn't unaffected by it like she was playing she was. Elijah had been around for far to long to not be able to see it. She was powerful and far more skilled than any other of her age, but she was still a witch in her 20's whereas he and his siblings had a millenia of experience on her. Nik went for bold, brief kiss on the side of her mouth. "Welcome to the family, my Red Witch." his smile was teasing but he could litterally feel the possesiveness that was coming off his brother in waves! But this time he was NOT backing down! He would not bow out and let his brother take something else from him. THis may all be a game to his brother but it wasn't to him, and he wouldn't let her go to fall into his brothers mind f***ks! She moved, smiling brightly at Rebekah. "Beks, now you." she said. His sister smirked before draining the goblet and kissing her cheek. "Welcome to Hell." she said jokingly.

Her power slowly began to recede, her shields going back up. they moved back to their points, joining their hands to close out the Circle. "Guardians of the East, South, West and North. Powers of Earth, Air, Fire and Water I thank you for joining in my circle and I ask your blessings are you depart. May peace be between us now and forever. Blessed Be!" they all repeated after her "Blessed Be." In the center once again, she finished, the air sucked back into her form with such force it knocked the wind out of her and nearly caused her to double over while he felt the power receding from him, but there was something residual there. Her essence now inbedded with his own, something more powerful than the simple bond of a blood exchange. "Farewell, Spirit of the North. I give thanks for your presence here. Go in power and love." she repeated the action while her appearance came back to normal, till her eyes took back their beautiful emerald hue. When she finished he knew he was in trouble. Because in that moment, he couldn't ever remember wanting anything more in his immortal life.

**Kol's POV**

**Wooo hooo witchy woman**

**See how high she flys**

**Wooo hooo witchy woman**

**She's got the moon in her eyes**

It came and went in an instant, suddenly a power slammed into him, and he would have thought it was Bonnie if not for the shocked strangled look on her lovely face and her trying to counter act what was happening. It was like being body slammed by a vampiric sumo wrestler! And then the power encircled him for a brief moment, suffocating and dense. Dueling white and dark magick entering in and taking up residence before he was slammed back down. And it didn't leave but lodged inside. A bond, some sort of blood bond. One far beyond the typical bond shared between mortals and immortals with the simple exchange of blood and beyond even what his brother often forced witches to do when they went into his employ. This was about unification and Oneness. For a brief moment he felt terrorfied because he had no explanation of what just happened. But when the images came with the power he began to relax, letting out a weak chuckle as he began to lift himself back up. He walked over to Bonnie. "Shhh, it's alright love. Red just completed the bond, that's all. A good thing too, she'll know if she needs to pull one of us out of the fire. That should give us a distinct advantage when we go head to head with Silas again." she took his hand and let him pull her up. "I've never felt anything like that, Kol! What the…." he cut her off with a lusty kiss, enjoying the always shocked expression that crossed her face when he did so. It never got old! "Trust me when I tell you this, we need her, and we need her on our side, love. And now, she always will be. There is no way to break such a powerful bond, she was smart enough to cancel out all the loopholes. I can feel it." he said. She gave him a suspicous look. "But isn't linking you all what gives your mother the chance to kill you again?" she asked, genuinely confused. Kol laughed. "She didn't link us like that. Think of it as an emotional bond, the bond of blood that exists between family members, and lovers." he said, putting on his bedroom eyes while wrapping his arms around her. It felt good to be alive again, to be able to feel her vitality, her warmth through his clothing, reassuring them both that they really had come back and it wasn't just some dream.

He felt the shiver that went down her spine and couldn't help but smirk. To think that she actually cared about whether or not they could be killed, when not that long ago she was the one trying to find a way to do the deed herself! How the times had indeed changed! Years in the viel, meer months on the otherside. He couldn't resist running fingers down her spine, which caused her breathing to become more regular though her heart was still pounding. "A Witch's Bond?" she asked, still slightly in shock. "Indeed, a way that my brother must keep his word, whether he wishes to or not. For if he should break his agreement, the intent for which he entered into it will never be in his grasp and he will rot away trying for something that without her he will never be able to have. Rather clever on her part. I knew she was a brilliant one, and now they are as bound to their word as they are to her." he found it deeply amusing that after all this time, the great Hybrid that inspired fear the world over was now at the mercy of the one person on the planet that he could never outrank. He had no doubt that it would not be long before Nik, who had always been seduced by power, tried his hand at seducing Red. And he was in for a rude awakening! If any man had a chance at all, he was pretty sure that was Elijah. Now that he felt the bond, he could feel a mild affection in it for his eldest brother. It would be something to rub in Nik's face, and really, he didn't think he would be able to resist. It would goad him into trying harder, and provide Kol with weeks upon weeks of entertainment! He would have to be sure that the popcorn and the booze were well stocked! Bonnie must have sensed his amusement because she slapped his arm. "I know that look! What is your impish little mind conjuring up now!" she snarked, though he saw the humor there, anticipating what antics he had in mind. "Nothing, just encouraging my dear brothers in the pursuit of a powerful, beautiful woman." he said slyly.

"Oh my God Kol! You wouldn't do that to Willow!" she said, her sympathy for a fellow witch quite clear. He smiled down at her. "So now she is Willow. See, I told you that she grows on you. And you are referring to the one woman that has the greatest chance of taming the big bad Hybrid. You should be encouraging this to!" he said jovially. She sent a lethal glare. "I will not! That girl has been through litteral Hell, the last thing on earth she needs is to deal with your brother's insanity! She'd be better off with Elijah, and I don't even like the guy!" she stated. He snorted, particularly when she put a hand over her mouth in shock when she realized what she just said. And the longer she looked at him and thought on it, she began to laugh too. She rested her forehead on his while her body shook with it. "Oh my God, did I just totally dish with you on who a girl should be with?! Like we are two gossips in high school? Arguing over our favorite pairings?" he nodded. "Yep, that you did love. See? Entertainment all around!" he said, feeling more light hearted and like himself than he had in quite some time. "Well, as long as it isn't blood sport…." he let out a long suffering sigh. "You really know how to take all the fun out of things, don't you love?" he commented. Nothing was better than an all out smackdown between Nik and Elijah! Beneath the chilvary laid something fierce and dark in his eldest brother, and he liked to see that strength in him the few times Nik would tease it out. And he felt for Nik, as much as he hated him too. He had everything ripped away so young. His father using him as his favorite target, making sure that he always knew that he wasn't good enough. Everyone had a breaking point, and Nik reached his upon the activation of the Original curse. It was more of a wonder to him that he didn't snap sooner than he did. And while he thought on the second eldest, his thoughts began to return to far more serious matters. It was far past time for Nik and the others to understand just what it was that they were up against.

He groaned, he REALLY wanted to have this moment with Bonnie. She noticed the shift. "Silas?" she whispered. "As usual! I hope that your ancester bloody tortures him until the trumpet blows and the Four Horsemen take up their ride! Wanker has to ruin everything for everyone!" he muttered, reluctantly letting her go to fish through his pocket for his newly bought cell. He dialed the familiar number, smiling inspite of himself at the familiar voice answering on the other side of the line. "Kol? TO what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" his voice was amused, that was a good sign. Amused meant things had gone according to plan for his brother, and right now their particular needs just so happened to align with one another. "Considering I was really in the middle of something I desperately didn't wish to stop, I'd drop the smug tone. This is your friendly brotherly update on what is going on with our little problem that goes by the name of Silas. The Salvatore brothers of Doom are not giving up on finding this cure. And though Bonnie is no longer their doormat to use, it is still only a matter of time, brother. We ARE going to have to deal with this, and I think sooner in this case is going to be MUCH better than later." he retorted. He heard a deep seated chuckle on the otherside of the line. "You and the witch enjoying some 'alone' time then? Rather disturbing you would think of dear old me during such a time, don't you think?" his brother quipped. "Oh bloody hell, now is not the time, Nik!" he growled out. "I really think you give them to much credit, Kol." he remarked. He rolled his eyes. "And you don't give Silas nearly enough credit. He turned Bonnie, Bonnie mother f**king-I hate all vampires-I'd rather die than break a rule-can't be corrupted-Bennett! WHo knows who else!" and he was just getting started and he continued to try and make Nik understand what was at stake.

**Klaus' POV**

**She held me spellbound in the night**

**Dancing shadows and firelight**

**Crazy laughter in another room**

**And she drove herself to madness with a silver spoon**

He hated to admit it, but his youngest brother had a solid point! That Silas had managed to get to someone like Bonnie Bennett was deeply disturbing! The girl was the eptiamy of the uncorruptible before her death. A pillar of rightous fury, like a exotic Valkerye come down to collect the glorious dead, for he to have been able to reach her when not even his very best efforts would do, nor even Kol's inspite of the obvious mutual attraction was something to be concerned about! "Point made, dear brother." he said. "You don't get it! He is damn near corporal! And then we have that she-bitch Qetsiyah turning up the heat! We are out of our league on this one! We can't do this alone, and what do you think is going to happen when the Salvatore give that little doppleganger what she wants? They won't listen to reason, believe me we have tried! I WILL NOT allow them to bring Hell on this Earth. And you don't want that either, not really. Not after everything your Red Witch has done to keep it spinning!" Nik smirked. And now it came to the point! "You need our little Songbird, is that what you are saying?" it always came down to this. Always the witches that had to come salvage the supernatural messes all the others leave behind because no one is prepared to fight the power that they unleash into the world. Not that he was entirely innocent in that regard. And knowing Willow even breifly, he knew that she would insist on going and stopping this from taking place. And truth be told, he had a feeling that they would have to return to that wretched little town and deal with the SIlas situation before it gone far beyond any sort of help that even they could provide. But that didn't mean he appreciated his brother demanding the services of the witch they litterally JUST aquired. One that had willingly given her loyalty and bound herself to them not a few minutes before Bekah dragged her off towards her car. She had a job to do here in New Orleans with him, and he didn't want her risking herself once again for those who cared nothing for her outside what she could do for them.

"She is not a servant, Kol. Nor is it her job to clean up after everyone else's mess. Isn't that the same thing you are trying to teach Miss Bennett? We are on the eve of war here, and we are going to need her. And you should know that no one commands Willow Rosenberg. What she does is her decision, bond or no. I couldn't stop her one way or another. And considering I want to watch and observe what she intends to do, I have no intention on even doing so much as trying to sway her. If you wish for the services of the Red Witch, perhaps you should try asking the woman herself. And it may be that Bonnie doesn't need to remain where she is. She is still vulnerable and you don't want her back in the clutches of that man. This at least gives home field advantage. And you know that he WILL follow her. It must be a witch of Bennett descent to give him what he wants, after all." he reminded him. Truth be told, now that he understood what happened to witches that were to selfless, as Willow once had been, something burried deep inside of him, something he would never admit to feeling outloud, wanted to actually help Bonnie get free from Mystic Falls and all the insanity that came with it. It took terrible things for the other witch to finally let go, just a little, and set herself free and she paid a horrific price that he didn't want to see the Bennett witch pay. Her potential was wasted upon those around her. She had it in her to be so much more! She always had been the only valuable person within the Salvatore fold, the only real and true threat to him and his. She deserved better than what her friends had given her. And yet it seemed that Caroline was the only one with the true heart to want that for her friend. Just that name sent a pang through his undead heart.

"I am aware of the risk, and so is she! We've already died, Nik! How many more have to die? And when he is risen and finished here, how long do you think he will let you live to play your games? As powerful as Red is, she is not entirely invincable, especially not when she doesn't fully understand the extent of her own power yet. We need to deal with this now, while we still have even half a chance to put an end to this! I don't say any of this lightly. I don't enjoy playing the hero, believe me, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth!..." he heard a loud wack on the other end. "Ouch! Jesus love, save the kink for the bedroom! Better yet, save it for New Orleans, Nik likes to….." and a crack was heard that sent Klaus into full on laughter. Oh yes, Bonnie was going to be a real addition! Once she got past her prejudices, her and Bekah would be a force to be reckoned with! "Silas has not been out of my thoughts, dear brother. But we have to be careful. You know how magickal beings work, everything has to fall into line at a certain time and one wrong move can end up being the very last move. I have men still there, and I intended to send more, now that the bond is complete. But I am also preparing for the war that is to come. And for that we all need to be here, a unified front. Bring your witch here, and lets have home field advantage. You know he will follow her, he and that wretched little minion of his, and so far from Mystic Falls he won't have the same kind of access to power here that he does there. It will also cut the Salvatore and their little group of incompitant fools out of things entirely. And isn't that what you want? Take out Silas and get Miss Bennett as far from the doppleganger as possible?" he knew he was right, and smirked when he heard his brother sigh. "Fair point. Can the room be…." he rolled his eyes. "Already taken care of, has been since I found you had returned amongst the unliving once more." he had been expecting this outcome, though he didn't think he would have to lead his brother to this conclusion step by step. That was the biggest difference between them. Klaus was an impulsive and violent man, but he always, always, ALWAYS had a plan! Kol was more like the Joker, he just did things because he could and he felt like it! "See you soon." and that was all, no proper goodbye. He couldn't help but roll his eyes! His brother, for being over a thousand years old and having died TWICE could really act such the child!

He understood his need to protect his witch, for more than just a few reasons. But he was overreacting, at least he sure as hell hoped he was! Biblical Appocalypse avoidance was not his area of expertise! But he was also reluctant to throw his own witch into another war for humanity after everything that it had taken out of her. He held something that was growing into a fondness for her, and the bond was already building on that sense of protectiveness over her. She was an asset that he never hoped to have, or could have ever imagined and she was beneath his roof of her own free will, and her loyalty was absolute! He had no need of tricks, be it intimidation, mayham and murder, bribery, or seduction in order to keep her right where she was. She chose to be there with them, she chose to bind herself to them, and she was one of the few modern mortals to whom her word meant absolutely everything! And for all of those reasons, he would not treat her like the others had been. Not that he could anyway, but the fact that she came to them meant something, it spoke to something deep inside of him that he liked to disavow any knowledge of. Even his siblings where loyal because they were family. Willow chose to be, and she chose to see the world as it really was instead of wallowing in the cliche of black and white which had drug the Bennett witch down and shackled her to the damn Salvatore brothers of Doom! In all his life as the alpha villian he hadn't created near the destruction that those two had, all in the name of LOVE! It was a bad joke, one that had cost everyone around them far more then they could ever begin to imagine. Kol was right, he realized it with a sigh. Those two idiots were never going to stop till they got dear Elena whatever the bloody hell she wanted, the rest of the world be damned! He also couldn't say that killing them both didn't have more than just a little appeal. They had already stirred up more than enough, and their quest had cost both Kol and Bonnie their lives and they didn't even seem to give a damn, immediately back on her to get back to work! He was rather surprised that SHE didn't kill them on the spot! He sure as hell would have! Or that Kol had let them live either, for that matter.

One thing seemed for certain, things had to be dealt with before they got out of their control. And if this was pushing forward it was going to be a fight where he chose the terms, and the champions! And if the Salvatore and their little pet even tried to set foot in his city, he would kill that little twit slowly and painfully right in front of them both while they watched! It was long past time she understood the pain she caused others who had been forced to sacrifice everything for someone destined to die. It was her fault they had to deal with this in the first place! If the little bint could just take her vampirism in stride and for once in her life think about the people around her and their safety before her own, they wouldn't of had to come face to face with Silas, Bonnie would have never turned up on his radar, and she and Kol would have never died in the first place! At the very least the friends that fought with Willow on the Hellmouth had done nothing to bring about what they were forced to face when the First began his War! It was a wonder that both of the witch's were not damaged beyond all repair! It was a testement to their strength that they had not broken down entirely and given in to that inner madness that threatens all witchs at some point. On the bright side, this would cement two very powerful allies and their relationship to him and his forever. He understood his Songbird's madness, understood it from the very depths of his being! They were the same, though eons seperated them. Those who were the most pure, the most sensitive were those that in the end could become the most cruel and terrorfying when pushed past the breaking point, and what happened to them both would cause a Saint to come falling down from the heights of Heaven. She was a masterpiece, self painted, far more worthy than any jewel, far more fatal than any weapon, far more beautiful than any angel or devil. And he wanted the whole package, madness, rage, innocence, and goodness and that godlike power wrapped up in that petite frame. He was beginning to understand his brother's love of the Bennett witch a little bit more now.


End file.
